nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Transformers: The Real Steel Characters
The following is a list of characters who will get involved in Transformers: The Real Steel Autobots *Sentinel Prime - He was the founder of the Autobots and Optimus Prime's predecessor and mentor, who later became an affiliate of the Decepticons and Megatron and is also a high ranking member of The Thirteen. *Optimus Prime - He is the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership, as well as the father figure of Bumblebee and the last of The Thirteen Primes, which makes him a son of Primus. *Vector Prime - He is Optimus Prime's successor and a high ranking member of The Thirteen. *Ultra Magnus - *Jetfire - *Bumblebee - He is an Autobot scout who is the second in Command of the Autobots and the son of Optimus Prime. *Ratchet - *Arcee - *Smokescreen - *Wheeljack - *Bulkhead - *Scavenger - *Ironhide - *Sideswipe - *Jazz - *Hotshot - *Drift - *Hound - *Crosshairs - *Leadfoot - *Mirage - *Red Alert - *Jolt - *Mirage - *Cliffjumper - *Tailgate - Decepticons *The Fallen - He is the founder of the Decepticons and Megatron's master, as well as the right hand of Unicron and a traitorous member of The Thirteen. *Megatron - He is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons and captain of the warship Nemesis, as well as a disciple of The Fallen, the gladiator of Cybertron and a high ranking puppet of Unicron. *Starscream - *Shockwave - *Soundwave - *Dreadwing - *Skyquake - *Thrust - *Barricade - *Blackout - *Devastor - *Brawl - *Arachnid - *Knockout - *Breakdown - *Thunderwing - *Cyclonus - *Demolisher - *Tidal Wave - *Grindor - Transforcons *Nickytron - He is an ambitious co-founder of the Transforcons and a depraved and ruthless intergalactic criminal mastermind of Cybertron. He is also a renegade member of The Thirteen/Dynasty of Primes as Helion Prime, the keeper of The Allspark, the son of Unicron, the nephew of Primus and the malevolent half twin brother of Atom. *Darthwave - He is Nickytron's minicon, top enforcer and cyberganic hybrid assassin. *Deathwave - He is Nickytron's supervisor and padawan while becoming a crime lord of Helion Prime. *Darkwave - He is Nickytron's translator and padawan while becoming a drug lord of Helion Prime. *Lockdown - He is Nickytron's bounty hunter and a mercenary of The Creators. *Sideways - He is Nickytron's puppet and high ranking mercenary. *Nemesis Prime - He is Nickytron's double agent. *Antidroid - They are indestructible robots whom are created and controlled by Nickytron The Thirteen *Primus - *Alpha Trion - *Rodimus Prime - *Zeta Prime - Others *Atom - He is the world champion of Real Steel, before revealing itself to be a Transformer. As such, he became an Autobot as well as Bumblebee's successor and the half twin brother of Nickytron *Darksteal - He is a Predacon and one of Predaking's henchmen *Dreads - They are all warriors whom are working as Galvatron's three minions *Galvatron - He is the leader of the Destroyers who is the twin of Megatron and a co-founder of the Decepticons *Grimlock - He is the ruler and leader of the Dinobots *Highwire - He is the leader of the Minicons and the Minicon of Hotshot *Predaking - He is the king and leader of the Predacons *Skylynx - He is a Predacon and one of Predaking's henchmen *Steeljaws - He is a mercenary and right hand of Lockdown *Stinger - He is the right hand of Galvatron and twin of Bumblebee *Sureshock - He is a high ranking Minicon who is petted by the Autobots *Thunderwing - He is a commander who is serving Unicron *Two Faces - He is Galvatron's loyal henchmen *Unicron - He is the Chaos Bringer and Primus depraved twin who wants to unleash Chaos by evaporating Primus, Cybertron and all Transformers. He is also the father of Nickytron and the keeper of Dark Energon *Zeus - He was formally a champion of Real Steel until defeat by Atom. He was later programed as a puppet and minion working for Nickytron Humans *Blond Sunshine -